


Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [5]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 5 The Calm Before the Storm   
(y/n) got back home no sign of the witch took that as a good omen, for now, he wasn’t sure it would last. So he took the opportunity to go hunt gathering up animals he could take them back to the cabin draining the blood storing the mean then he would strip the fur keep it or sell it. He wasn’t much one for wasting what he could find. Got up the next morning poured his coffee looked overseeing a woman in leather pants and boots and jacket sitting at his kitchen table drinking his coffee. He sighed washed his face in the kitchen sink “You must have a death wish. If your breaking into my house. But seeing as you have no scent and bold enough to have your feet on my table I take it you’re a witch and you want something.” he said then got him some coffee. “Let me spare you asking the answer is no.” (y/n) said she laughed put her feet down. “You have the same bedside manner as your father. You’re a hard man to track down (Y/n) son of the dragon,” she said looking up at him. “Maybe I don’t want to be found.” (y/n) replied looking over at the woman. “You knew my father,” he asked this didn’t bring up good terms could he believe anything she said? “Yes since he isn’t here to tell you he asked me to do so.” she said, “Do I get your name or I can just call you witch makes no difference to me.” (y/n) snapped back sipped his coffee. “My name is Eve.” she said “Classic hum.” he sighed thinking that was not her name this may not even be what she looks like it could be an illusion spell. “I know you don’t trust me your smart. Your father watched to tell you this himself but he never got the chance.” Eve conveyed sympathy “And who’s fault might that be? is that my father picking your side against the first vampire. Now all the first vampires are dead.” (y/n) snarled as lighting echoed outside. She held up her handballing it in a fist making it stop she glared at me as though she was telling me to stop it. “Aside from you.” Eve jumped up as she said (y/n) sighed. “I am hardly just a vampire sweetheart.” he scoffed finished his coffee set it down stepped over. “Was there a point in you breaking into my house or was it just to wake up to hear your nails on chalkboard voice when I first wake up?” he asked she crossed her arms and growled I could see it in her eyes she was annoyed but some kind of promise she made to my father was keeping her here. “I can do that too honey just louder.” (y/n) sassed. “You have three sides you technically what is called a tri-breed part human, part bear and part vampire. Which means you have three mates.” Eve explained to me which caused more questions than answers.   
“Okay? Do you know who they are? Why are you telling me this?” (y/n) asked very confused “Your father saved my life once and he made me promise to keep an eye on you and I have and in the long, long. Long-time I have watched you. Your very good at pushing people away.” Eve grinned like she knew everything I rolled my eyes got me another cup of coffee I am not awake enough to deal with this (y/n) reasoned. “Obviously not that good I didn’t throw you out the front door.” (y/n) grunted. She sighed like she trying to win an argument with a brick wall that wouldn’t talk back she pinched the top of her nose I could see I was causing her a headache. “(y/n) you have been alone a very long time and God willing the three of them that can put up with your brute manner maybe you could try letting someone into your life again. Kara would have wanted that for you.” Eve spoke in a gentle hushed voice there it was he had not heard another person say his mother name in years. It caused him to grip the cup so hard it cracked at the top. She reached over he grabbed her wrist with instinct she looked right into his eyes waved her fingers fixing the cup like it never happened (y/n) let go she smiled. “You knew my mother?” he whispered no louder than a pin dropping. “She was a very good friend to me. Just give it some thought alright try and let someone in your life you have eternity don’t spend it alone looking backward.” Eve gently breathed stepped back “think about it.” she whispered again before a cloud of black smoke engulfed the witch was gone. (Y/n) took her words to heart maybe he had been alone for too long he was good at a distance with everyone. Maybe it was time for a change. “Maybe.” (y/n) hummed sipped his coffee.


End file.
